


【兔龙】阵痛

by AsprainAYU



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprainAYU/pseuds/AsprainAYU
Summary: 单纯地写了皮套x人间体。





	【兔龙】阵痛

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力描写/非自愿性爱/皮套x人间体，很疼，不是很有快感，慎入。

痛。

万丈龙我不太确定自己有没有断掉某一根骨头，或许不是某一根，而是某几根。他的胸骨随着他每一次呼吸整个地刺痛起来，口腔里混着血腥味。

他努力地调整呼吸，妄图从冰冷的地板上爬起来，但他失败了——桐生战兔掐住了他的脖子。

也许换个说法，危险兔坦掐住了他的脖子。

万丈龙我非常确定，只要他现在多动一下，他的颈椎就会像玻璃杯那样被轻易捏碎，死无全尸。

“……战兔？”他尽量不去刺激对方，免得自己英年早逝。黑色面具下看不清对方究竟什么表情，但鉴于刚刚他被毫不留情地暴揍了一顿，万丈龙我对对方是否还保有理智并不乐观。

战兔就在这时俯身下来，凑近他的脸。万丈不敢扭头，他听到面具下对方粗重的呼吸，一下，两下，打在他耳侧。

他几乎和黑色的面具贴在一起，那些金属材料冰冷又不留情面，蹭着他发红的鼻尖。红蓝两色的双眼里倒映着自己的脸，以及脸上的刮伤与干涸的血迹。

万丈想说点什么，他试着推了对方一下，用的力气不到他平时半分。但这个程度的挣扎似乎就超越了对方的底线，万丈像个断线的人偶那样被卡着脖子拎起来，整个掼到墙上。

中枢神经还来不及处理后脑的刺痛，窒息感先行一步到达。他喉间冒出些磕碜的声响，为了获得稀薄的空气做出最后的抗争。曾经的拳击手垂死挣扎，试图掰开那如同铁钳一般的手指，但毫无作用。

他的像肺被碾压般艰涩地抽搐着，试图获得一点呼吸的余地，而对方却毫无放手的意图。黑色的骑士执着于将面前的人逼入死境，直到万丈再也没有力气掰动他一根手指，只能虚弱地环住他冰冷的手腕。

战兔。

万丈试着喊出这个名字，究竟有没有喊出来，他不太确定。也许他只是做了个口型，或者只是在死前的幻觉里如此呼喊了。没想到快死了还能想那么多有的没的，他正打算自嘲，甚至盘算了一番要是真死了要怎样找战兔算账(笨蛋也相信世界上有鬼魂存在吗)，过量的空气就从他口腔灌入，叫他干瘪的肺叶尖锐地刺痛起来。

他跪下来咳嗽，刺痛着的早已不仅是他的胸骨。他的肺，他被重击的后脑，和他脆弱的差点被捏断的颈椎，都在此刻叫嚣般疼痛起来。他狼狈地喘息着，因为喉咙受了伤而发不出正常的声音，空气灌进去时像个破风箱那样翕动，发出刺耳的噪音。

也就在这时，有什么滚烫的东西贴上了他的脸颊。

万丈带着全部的不可置信，但在抬头的一瞬间就被捏住了下颚骨。对方皮革触感的手指摩挲着他渗血的下嘴唇，大拇指用力撬开他紧闭的牙齿，撵着柔软的舌头抵住他咽喉。万丈抓住那双手，在用力挣动前被一脚踢中下腹部。他几乎整个垮掉，刻薄的疼痛叫他眼前一阵发白，泪水控制不住地往外冒。他下意识地干呕，又被抓着头发抬高脑袋，那根超出常规尺寸的性器戳在他脸颊上，随后不容置疑地顶进他嘴里。

万丈几乎被噎住了，他想要咬下去，但立刻被扣住了下巴。那些无法下咽的唾液顺着他嘴角滴下来，和地上的血迹混作一团。腥涩感冲击着他的鼻腔，而过大的尺寸与毫无章法的撞击让他难以呼吸。棕发的男人试着推拒，或者至少让自己获得一点稀薄的空气，却被更深更狠地操进嘴里，那性器的前端撵着他喉咙口，艰涩感叫他一阵反胃。

他的根本控制不了自己的牙齿，但对方似乎也根本不在乎这些磕碰。那些抽搐和紧缩似乎叫面前的野兽非常满意，于是那家伙更深地撞进去，忽视身下人所有的呜咽与颤抖。

万丈几乎被撞懵了，以至于他甚至都忘了反抗，乖乖张大了嘴任由对方顶进来，深入到咽喉，窒息感被拉长，延伸，直到腥涩的液体冲进来，违背他的意愿涌进他脆弱的胃，这场单方面的性事才勉强告一段落。

他鼻腔里全是对方的气味，没能吞咽下去的精液和唾液混合在一起被他吐出来，随后他就被再一次掐住脖子，脸朝下摁在地面上。

现在就是白痴也知道将要发生了什么了。万丈激烈地挣扎起来，他愤怒地，痛苦地咆哮，直到他后脊被对方坚硬的手肘猛击，推拒被生生截断，万丈痛到头皮发麻，眼前发黑，甚至没能注意到自己的裤子已经被扯的七七八八，只剩下上衣还勉强挂在他身上。

“不要…求你……求你…”

他已几乎是在哀求了。

“…战兔……”

万丈浑身都疼，只能挤挤挨挨地咳出那么几个字眼来。他终于说不出更多的话，就只好一遍一遍喊战兔的名字。  
黑色的骑士顿了顿，俯下身来，柔软的指腹抚过身下人凄惨后背。那些刮伤看起来过于狰狞，和曾经的伤痕叠在一起，像一种宣告，一个证明。

他毫不留情地撞了进去。

那实在是太疼了，从任何层面来讲都是。万丈根本叫不出来，痛苦的叫喊卡在他喉咙里，因为他的抽噎而变成断续的呜咽。他感觉被劈开了，撕裂了，内脏拧作一团，整个后脑都在突突地跳疼，直到他被捞起来，对方冰冷的胸甲贴上他满是伤口的脊背，手掌按上他的小腹。

“…唔……”

这个姿势让体内的凶器又深了几分，但大概是实在太疼了，万丈甚至没能感觉到进一步的痛苦。他庆幸对方没有做更多动作，不然他可能就要死在这场性爱里。身后的人像是在感受他的温度，如果忽略他们现在的状况，这个拥抱应当是温柔的。

然而这份温柔只存蓄了几秒，黑色的骑士就开始抽送。万丈再一次被摁回了地面——他甚至没能反应过来，所以直接砸在了水泥地上。体内的凶器因为这个动作滑出去一半，然后被狠狠地顶回去。肠壁因为疼痛而皱缩，箍紧对方滚烫的性器，而鲜血成为了唯一的润滑，在这令人麻木的痛苦中给予万丈一点稀薄的心里安慰。

他实在是太痛了，以至于他觉得自己已经发了疯，才会从这荒唐的性爱中感受到快感。身后的人根本毫无章法，却每一次都顶进最深处，堪堪蹭过他脆弱的敏感点。他被塞的太满，需要咽下去的太多，以至于满出来的部分全都成了变了调的呻吟，溃不成军。

“战兔……太疼了…”棕发的男人说着胡话，明知道对方听不懂，却还是虚弱地求饶。他知道自己在哭，那些眼泪和乱七八糟的液体混作一团，在地上积蓄成小小一摊。横冲直撞的野兽停了停，竟然真的温和下来，扣在他腰间的手指松了松，甚至安抚性地环上万丈半软的性器。

这对身下的人已经是过度的刺激，以至于万丈几乎是瑟缩了一下，又被身后的抽送操软了腰。疼痛并没有散去，但快感终于沿着他的脊骨爬上他腰背，麻胀感从后颈一直传到手指尖，直到对方用力地顶进最深处，撵着他脆弱的肠壁几乎撞到结肠口，然后射进去。

万丈。

近乎半昏迷的男人似乎听见了自己的名字，他于是艰难地扭过头，看到对方黑色的面具，和一些仿若错觉的颤抖。黑色的骑士退了出来，于是他们终于得以面对面，得以看到对方的脸。

也许把面具称之为脸不太恰当，危险兔坦的面甲无法显露出表情，也根本不是战兔的脸。

但万丈确实从这面具下读出一点东西，看出一点感情来。

“……你那是什么表情。”

他这样说着，张开双臂。而黑色的骑士躬下身，面甲蹭过万丈满是鲜血的颈侧，仿若落下一个吻。

Fin.


End file.
